


У Галактики не было выбора

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Love, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Их любовь в обмен на мир.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	У Галактики не было выбора

У Галактики выбора не было

Силой звезд дети Падме отмечены,

Та же сила потомкам обещана,

В их прокл _я_ той крови не изменчива.

Во Тьме к вискам влажным липнущей,

Среди туч и согнутых _е_ лей

Страшный вой при Луне кровавой.

Это сон? Или явь? Неужели

Под ногами трясина проклятая,

Чернотой бесовск _о_ й улыбается?

Поманила, по пяткам погладила,

Охладила водицей студеною.

Соблазнить не смогла окрыленную,

Светлой силой средь мглы озаренную.

Одаренную.

Сильную. Смелую.

Нежную, добрую. Лучшую!

И трясина в дорожку брусчатую

Превратилась. Звездой поцелованы

Все минуты, и дни, и цепляется

Все хорошее, светлое, новое.

И солнце с небес улыбается.

Бену Соло счастье даровано?

Но ему, окаянному, видится

Причиненное зло бесконечное.

Бессердечное.

Липкое. Жуткое.

Наказание мнится вечное.

Не расплата, но горе великое.

Поцелуем сделка скрепленная

Разрывает объятия нежные.

Слезы льет в хладном зале влюбленная.

Небу рвут победные молнии.

Все бойцы как один улыбаются.

В светлый образ девица закована.

Рей от Тьмы родной отрекается.


End file.
